Verse Morphing
by Modular Blues
Summary: Series of poetic drabbles for all different characters based on poems and lyrics. Each chapter is independent of the others. Spoilers abound. Plenty comical and philosophical craziness to spare.
1. This Is Just To Say

**_I. This Is Just To Say_**

**_(Based on a William Carlos Williams poem with the same title)_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I** have stolen

your kiss

that dwelled latent on

your lips,

**a**nd which

you were probably

saving

for the one you truly loved.

**F**orgive me…

It was intoxicating

so sweet

and so unforgettable.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Author's note: I bolded the first letter of each stanza… for some reason they don't seem to show up right…)_


	2. Delectable

_**II. Delectable **_

_**(Based on Backstreet Boys' "I Want It That Way")**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Ye-e-a-h… Ye-e-a-h…_

**Y**ou make my tongue click

And my two lips smack

Believe when I say

I want to slurp you up

**B**ut we are centuries apart

Can't reach to that cup

When you say

That I want to slurp you up

**T**ell me why

Are you so delicious

Tell me why

Are you not nutritious

Tell me why

I never wanna share it, no

I want my Ramen now

**I**t is my favorite

The one addiction

Yes I know it's too late

But I want my Ramen now

_(Chorus)_

**N**ow I succumb to your overwhelming scent

Just like I remembered it, yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me...

**Y**ou are my favorite

The one addiction

You are

**Y**ou are, you are, you are

**D**on't wanna hear you say

Why can't I eat you now

And wait till the water boils

(Don't wanna hear you say)

I just wanna slurp you up

I want my Ramen now

**T**ell me why

Are you so delicious

Tell me why

Are you not nutritious

Tell me why

I only wanna hear you say

(Just wanna hear you say it)

I'll eat my Ramen now

Ye-ah… eat Ramen now…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Author's note: Hmm. Must be a case of Ramen overdose. I empathize with the dog demon in red.)_


	3. Fuzzy

**_III. Fuzzy_**

**_(Based on a Carl Sandberg poem)_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Version 1.

**T**he fuzz arrives

on little fox feet.

**H**e sits gaping

at a broken top

with growing fury

and then bonks someone on the head.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Version 2.

**T**he two-tail tiptoes

on little kitty paws.

**S**he snuggles fondly

in her owner's lap

with sudden ear pricking

when she hears ruffling then a distinct slap.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Author's note: Gratuitous cuteness. And the model poem is "Fog.")_


	4. Complicated Reality

_**IV. Complicated Reality **_

_**(Based on Weird Al Yankovic 's "A Complicated Song")**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Uh-huh... Shikon jewel

Uh-huh... uh-huh... save a shard for me.

**D**emons

are gathering in the woods

We went

just to check it out

Hundreds

are roaming a-round, what a shame – not one piece!

Just us

standin' all alone

You said

"Why not kill them all"

And let

out our pent-up frustration... so then we went

suckin' them in

and slashin' them all

then boomerang bangs

and glowin' arrows fly

and then we saw

that annoying baboon pelt... Tell me,

**w**hy'd you have to go and make our lives a living hell?

'Cause right now we'd do

anything to simply get you out of this universe...

into a wormhole...

We chase and we slash and we bang and we shoot and we got so close, oh bummer,

really should have sold that stupid golem to the natives?

no, no, no...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I** was

feelin' pretty down

till my

skimmers came around

They are

my only hope to end this all – I have to say!

In fact

I just thought I might

check out

that eerie cave at night

I was

tryin' to enter, but my gosh, woe is me-ee!

Who woulda guessed

this miasma swirl

would suddenly rise

and draw out my soul

and son-of-a-gun

the love of my life is hee-re... tell me,

**h**ow was I supposed to know why he was using this cave?

believe me, if I knew that bastard's evil plan I would've never came here!

What to do now...

Should I go ahead and pretend

and get hitched and find out what he really's up to

then get the hell away from there where I can finish my plan?

no, noo, noo...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I** had

so much on my mind

I thought

maybe I'd unwind

try out

those new il-lusion

generating vines

**E**verything seemed

to go well as planned

But that miko girl

made all my plots foil

and shot out at me

and knocked off my head you see-ee-ee... tell me!

**W**hy'd I have to go and get myself de-cap-i-tated?

This really is a

major inconvienience, oh man I really hate it...

such a drag now,

can't move on my own, I can't sleep

can't eat sashimi any-more

can't jump or do back-flips or even read "Youkai Illustrated"...

**Oh no! **

Why'd you have to go and make me all mut-il-ated?

I gotta tell ya

life without a body kinda makes me irritated!

what a bum-mer...

can't kill, I can't pose and be hot

but my neck is enjoyin' a pleasant breeze, now

haven't been the same since my head and I were separated...

no, nooooo, nooo...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Author's note: May the outrageousness continue for eternity.)_


	5. The Road That Was Taken

_**V. The Road That Was Taken **_

_**(Based on Robert Frost's "The Road Not Taken")**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**T**wo roads diverged in the misty wood,

And no way I could travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where whimpers trembled in the undergrowth;

**T**hen took the other, as just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because an injured little girl lay thither;

Though the wolves had fled from here

The girl's life had ceased all the same,

**A**nd both that dark night equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I took my blade and sliced, if I may!

And knowing how way leads on to way,

I felt a leap of joy when her life came back.

**I** tell this with a peaceful repose

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took the one deep down suppose,

And that has made all the difference.


	6. Fluffy Forever

_**VI. Fluffy Forever **_

**_(Based on Turtle's "So Happy Together")_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I**magine me and you, I do

You wrap around me day and night, it's only right

To think about the boa I love and hold it tight

So fluffy together

**I**f I should curl you up, around my chest

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So fluffy together

**I** can't see me lovin' nothing else but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

**M**e and you and you and me

No matter how the rumors go, it has to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So fluffy forever

_:Repeats yada yada:_

**S**o fluffy together

I need a tether

So fluffy together

We're fluffy forever

etc. etc. (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Author's note: That was rather silly. Haha.)_


	7. Reciprocity

**_VII. Reciprocity of Meditation and Ardor _**

**_(Two poems inspired by Dylan Thomas's "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night")_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A**s my time here slowly trickles away

I hope my promises would stay alive

Trying to keep my true feelings at bay

**W**hen my body crumbles and my thoughts sway

Your fire encourages my will and drive

As my time here slowly trickles away

**M**y many temptations have gone astray

Because I conceal myself in a hive

Trying to keep my true feelings at bay

**N**ightmares beset me with death and decay

But you are my elixir to revive

As my time here slowly trickles away

**H**ow can I possibly start to convey

And relate variables I can't derive

Trying to keep my true feelings at bay

**I'm** hoping for a miracle, that way

I wonder when that moment will arrive

As my time here slowly trickles away

Trying to keep my true feelings at bay

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**W**hen I feel so confused and lost in fright

In turbulent times, consumed by blind rage

You would be my North Star, my guiding light

**E**verything I once loved was gone that night

My desire for vengeance could not assuage

When I feel so confused and lost in fright

**I'd** often turn wild and lose my insight

I'd stumble, looking for advice, a sage

You would be my North Star, my guiding light

**I** would never give up without a fight

Yet somehow I'd trap myself in a cage

When I feel so confused and lost in fright

**A**s we scale the sky in synchronized flight

Through countless battles we often engage

You would be my North Star, my guiding light

**M**y peeves toward you are not out of spite

Even though you could always seem to gauge

When I feel so confused and lost in fright

You would be my North Star, my guiding light

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Author's notes: Yay! Two villanelles complete with rhyme schemes and iambic pentameter too! Thank you my muse.)_


	8. Phantom of a Memory

**_VIII. Phantom of a Memory _**

**_(Based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Phantom of the Opera")_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_(Kohaku)_

**I**n sleep she called to me,

In dreams she came.

That voice which calls to me,

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find,

The phantom of my horrid past is there,

Inside my mind...

_(Sango)_

**F**ight once again with me,

Please don't forget

Our power joined as one,

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me,

To glance behind

The Phantom of our horrid past is there,

Inside our minds...

_(Sango)_

**T**hose who have seen your face,

Draw back in fear.

He is the mask you wear.

_(Kohaku)_

**I**t's me they see.


End file.
